


Trash Person

by CoolArmadillo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is hurt but Yasha knows first aid, Blood and Injury, F/F, Injury, beau also wants yasha to destroy her but in a LOW KEY way, beau doesn't know when to shut up, beau is a gay disaster, tits out for the stormlord, yasha is low key scared of her own strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolArmadillo/pseuds/CoolArmadillo
Summary: Beau takes a serious hit in a fight after defending Yasha, but doing first aid alone is hard. And knock knock, who's there? Of course it's Yasha, and she is willing to help Beau out.





	Trash Person

Beau couldn’t lie: she was fucking pissed.

 

Her shoulder still stung like a bitch, her breath hitching as she pulled her vest off. Those bugbears had caught them unexpected; waiting around like idiots for the drop the Gentleman sent them to collect. Surprising how sneaky those big fuckers were. Jester had been so close to healing her, but then used her last spell after Fjord went down.

 

But Beau couldn’t blame her for favoritism.

 

Like a useless, gay idiot, she had jumped in front of Yasha to stop her from getting a nasty hit from the leader of the ambush party. Because Yasha couldn’t protect herself, or something stupid like that. Beau shook her head, reaching into her healer’s kit and taking out a roll of bandages. She walked over to the mirror and observed her injury.

 

Yikes.

 

A long gash, extending from her left shoulder to right hip decorated her bare chest. Beau took in a sharp breath. It hadn’t felt _that_ bad, though she was still high on adrenaline. They had just gotten back to the Leaky Tap moments ago, and she had quickly excused herself to… well, she was going to wash up, but this…

 

This needed attention fast.

 

“Fuckin’ bullshit goddamn bugbears…” she muttered, picking up a salve from the kit. A brief glance confirmed her suspicions that it was some kind of anti-infection cream, and she didn’t hesitate to start spreading it across the wound.

 

Why did she even jump in front of Yasha? Beau watched her take so many hits and just shrug them off, why did she think a little slash from a smelly, tick-ridden bugbear would knock her out? But against the hill giant… the image of Yasha smashed into the ground, nearly buried in the sand… it made her heart pound in her chest. Her black and white hair blood-matted and covered in dirt, that even stayed with her once Jester had healed her. Beau would never admit that she saw that in her dreams the night after. It struck at something deep in her chest that she didn’t know was still there.

 

Her hand slipped as she applied the salve. She drew in a quick, loud breath, and stopped, closing her eyes and breathing for a moment. And that’s when she heard it. The slightest of knocks against the door. Beau’s head whipped around, seeing the shadow of feet on the other side of the door.

 

“I’m busy, Jester, go away. Wait, better yet, get me a drink and leave it outside, then go away-away.”

 

There was a pause. “Are… are you okay?” said a voice that definitely was not Jester’s. The soft, nearly undetectable through the door, voice of Yasha crept through, sending a shiver up Beau’s spine.

 

“Uh… yeah, Yash, I’m fi—” Her hand slipped again, her nail this time catching on a flap of skin, and she let out a yelp.

 

Within moments, the door burst open, and there was Yasha. A freshly bathed Yasha, her hair still damp and clinging to her face. She wore a simple linen tunic and brown pants, that were both somewhat loose, yet tight in all the right places. Her multi-colored eyes were wide, clearly worried, her hand gripped on the hilt of her sword instinctually.

 

“Whoa! Hey! You can’t just burst in when a lady’s topless!” Beau said, face reddening and hands quickly going to cover her exposed chest. She wasn’t ashamed, well, considering the bloody and dirt covered mess she was, she was a little embarrassed.

 

Yasha blinked, looking at the large cut across her chest. “Beau…”

 

“If you’re going to gawk, can you at least close the door so it’s a private show?”

 

She closed the door without a noise, then walking toward the undressed monk. “Is this from today?” Her voice was a different kind of quiet, the kind that dripped with concern, though her face stayed mostly unreadable.

 

“Yeah, I can handle it though.” Beau took a step back, her back pressing up against the mirror. “Now I’m all for the free the nip movement, but—”

 

“We’ve seen each other naked before.”

 

That was blunt. Beau felt the tips of her ears go red, and she suddenly found the wood grain of the floor to be quite intriguing.

 

“Beauregard.” Yasha took another step closer, grabbing the jar of salve from the bedside table. “Let me help you.”

 

Beau’s knees trembled. “Yasha. I got it, I promise.”

 

She sighed, taking a step back and crossing her arms. Beau looked up at her again. She had never been the best at reading Yasha, but Beau was well accustomed to reading worry on faces. Especially when it was about her.

 

“Fine. But only because you were the reason I got this.”

 

Yasha’s gaze shifted to the side, and Beau immediately felt bad for bringing that up.

 

“Lay down.”

 

“Whoa, wait what?”

 

“It’ll be easier for me to apply this salve if you’re laying down.”

 

“But—”

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

Her mind screamed at her to just do it and shut up, but she only heard half of it. “I love it when ladies tell me that,” she said, doing as she was told. Maybe Molly was right about her being a trash person.

 

Yasha didn’t seem to react. She just approached the side of the bed, setting her sword against the end table. “You’re going to need to move your hands.” Her gaze was still looking anywhere but Beau.

 

“Is this a bad time to mention the five gold fee to see my tits?”

 

Beau watched as a subtle smile crept across Yasha’s face. “I left my coin in my other pants.”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Beau said, finally giving in and moving her hands, folding them behind her head. It hurt to stretch them like that, and she released a small grunt of pain.

 

Yasha’s eyes snapped back to Beau. There was a moment of pause as Yasha scooped the salve into her hand, then looked down at the gash. Gently, she placed one knee on the bed for leverage, then paused again, looking at her hand to the wound.

 

“Yasha?”

 

She didn’t respond, merely looked up to meet Beau’s eyes.

 

“You’re… you’re not going to hurt me.”

 

Yasha’s cheeks flushed, her head quickly turning away. A drop of water hit Beau on the cheek.

 

“I, uh, I don’t have the gentlest reputation.”

 

“Oh, yeah, because I’m questioning your street rep right now? I could do that whenever you pick flowers of something. You’re the one that offered to get your fingers all up in me.”

 

Yasha slowly turned her head back to Beau.

 

“I meant get your fingers all up in this gaping wound in my chest, nothing like—”

 

Beau quickly drew her breath in as two fingers gently applied the salve at the top of the cut. Yasha’s eyes were deadset focused on the cut, hand going back to gather more salve as she ran out. Not exactly gently, but not indelicately, she rubbed the salve in small circles. For Beau, it felt like years as her wound was poked and prodded at. She raised one of her hands and bit at her finger, trying to quell the whimpers of pain. She wasn’t squeamish with blood or anything, it would be a rough job if she was, but it was a rough process to watch. So, instead, Beau kept her eyes locked on Yasha.

 

Her teeth toyed with her bottom lip, her mane of hair framing her face in concentration as she tried to keep a gentle hand. Gods, she looked divine, with her brow furrowed and the back of her hand coming up to wipe sweat from her forehead. Briefly, Beau wondered if Yasha could feel how quickly her heart pounded. Eventually, she had made her way towards then center of the cut, and Yasha readjusted herself, drawing her other knee up onto the bed. She was straddling Beau. A little further back than Beau would have preferred, but she doubted that it was on Yasha’s mind at the moment. She drew in a shaky breath as she took in the woman above her.

 

“You alright?” Yasha nearly breathed out, gathering more salve on her hand.

 

“Uh-huh… yeah.” Beau’s eyes were wide. The hand she had been biting on fell, instinctually landing on Yasha’s thigh.

 

Her eyes peeled away from the wound to look at the hand on her thigh, before slowly raising to meet Beau’s. “Your heartbeat is fast.”

 

“I mean, you’re poking at an open wound on my chest.”

 

Yasha slowly shook her head, reapplying the salve to the wound. Beau hissed in a breath, her nails digging into Yasha’s thigh, resulting in a gentle exhalation from her. This exchange continued to happen whenever Yasha was a bit too brash with her movements, and she quickly started to try to muffle her responses. Gods, Beau was transfixed. It took so much of her energy to not lose herself in the quiet noises the woman above her would make each time her nails dug in.

 

“You,” Yasha said, rubbing the salve into the final stretch of the wound. “love to be a distraction, don’t you?”

 

“I can’t say I know what you’re talking about.” Beau knew her entire face was flushed, and her chest heaved with each breath.

 

“You need to sit up, so I can bandage you up.”

 

Quicker than Yasha expected, there Beau was, eyebrows raised and looking up at her. “So, Doc…” Beau said. “Are they going to make it?”

 

“What?” Yasha fumbled with the bandages, trying to find the start of them.

 

“My tits. They still going to be worth five gold?”

 

Yasha’s eyes darted to meet the mischievous eyes watching her. “I… hadn’t checked.” Her face flushed, and she pulled her hair to the side with her clean hand.

 

“Are you going to make injured ol’ me check?” Beau waggled her eyebrows, her teeth toying with her bottom lip.

 

With a shaky breath, Yasha looked between them. Carefully, she brought her hand down to Beau’s chest, taking one of her breasts in her hand. Beau let out a gasp as a thumb circled her nipple. And then the hand was gone, already moving to the next target. She was careful to not use the salve and blood covered, content for the moment to do this. Her fingertips trailed along the underside of Beau’s breast, her pale fingers in contrast to the dark skin beneath her. Yasha continued to barely drag her fingers across it, before quickly pulling back.

 

“Wait—” Beau grabbed Yasha’s wrist. Her eyes were blown out wide, searching the heterochromatic ones above her.

 

“I need to bandage you up.” Yasha looked away, trying to find the forgotten roll of bandages.

 

“That can wait.”

 

“It can’t.”

 

“Yasha…”

 

“Beauregard.” Yasha’s eyes met Beau’s again. They were so hard to read. Yasha wasn’t the best at eye contact, so Beau had limited experience up until this point. But Yasha’s chest heaved and the slightest tinge of pink decorated her cheeks, giving away the slightest hint. “Your breasts are fine, I really should bandage you up before you get infected or something.”

 

She tried to pull her hand out of Beau’s grasp, but she held fast. “Just… one question.”

 

“I said they were fine, Beau.”

 

“Why?”

 

Yasha blinked. “The cut barely touched them, your breast band was probably what—”

 

“Why are you helping? Do you just feel bad that I took the hit instead of you?”

 

Yasha’s face went blank, and in that second Beau was immediately kicking herself. Why’d she have to go ask that? Why can she never just take the help that people offer her? Her hand went limp, and Yasha slowly pulled hers free. Several moments passed as Beau just watched Yasha run her hand through her hair, sigh heavily, then reach over and grab the bandages.

 

“It’s not just that.” Beau felt like she needed the entire world to shut up for two seconds. The din the tavern beneath them and every thought that she had ever had was all far too loud to her Yasha’s voice. “I’m not leaving, I’m just getting up to wash this hand, alright?” she said, slowing dismounting Beau and walking to the washing pedestal across the room, not leaving Beau enough time to stop her. “I’m not used to… having people that are willing to do that for me.” Beau swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as her wound stretched. “Molly was the first, and it’s… still a shock. He’s… an idiot and gets far more hurt than I do most days. But you…” Yasha turned back, wiping her hands off on a towel and starting to unroll the bandages. “You’re different.”

 

Yasha walked towards Beau, kneeling in front of her. “How,” Beau said, her voice raspier than she thought it would be. “How so?”

 

Fingers started to slowly unroll the bandages across Beau’s chest, and she held her breath. “Well.” Yasha looked down for a moment, before raising to meet Beau’s eyes. “You barely know me. You barely know any of us. And yet you still jump in front of them and defend them with your life. You have no reason to. You just found out I’m from Xhorhas. I could be the enemy.”

 

“The Empire’s enemy, not mine.” Beau slowly brushed a strand of hair out of Yasha’s face, her fingers lingering on her soft skin.

 

“You could’ve died for me. And I couldn’t live with that.” Yasha’s eyes darted away, going back to focusing on the bandages. “Is that too tight?”

 

“It’s fine. Yash, look at me.” Her hand slid down to cup under her jaw and raise it up, their eyes meeting again. “I am always willing to die for a beautiful woman.”

 

Yasha rolled her eyes, a tiny smile growing on her face. “Molly was right about you.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Trash.”

 

“If you’re only just now getting that… I’m sorry.”

 

“I forgive you.” Yasha paused, ripping the end of the bandage with her teeth and finishing setting it. “I’m sorry too.”

 

“For…?”

 

“Making you feel like you had to take the hit for me.”

 

“I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

 

Yasha raised an eyebrow, setting the bandages back down on the bedside table. Beau brought her hand to the side of Yasha’s neck, splaying her fingers out across it, the other snaking through her hair. Well, it was all or nothing, now. Slowly, she closed the distance between them, cautiously watching Yasha for any sign of running. Instead, she smiled, tilting her chin up and capturing Beau’s lips with her own.

 

Beau quietly sighed, her eyes fluttering shut, angling herself deeper into the kiss. Gods, it was better than the bliss that she had imagined, not that she would ever admit to thinking about it. Her lips were more chapped than Beau’s, probably from long nights spent in the wilderness doing Gods-know-what. But she knew what she was doing, slowly teasing Beau’s lips with gentle nips and the slightest graze of her tongue. Beau tested the waters gently pulling on Yasha’s hair, which resulted in a quiet breath hitch, and Beau’s smile to grow. Quickly, Yasha’s hands found her hips, gently lifting her and laying her fully on the bed. This time, when Yasha straddled her, it was exactly how Beau wanted, right before Yasha broke the kiss.

 

“You know,” she muttered, lowering herself to Beau’s ear. “You were pretty easy to read earlier.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Yasha chuckled, catching Beau’s ear in her teeth and gently tugging on it. Beau gasped, pulling her thick hair back, and recapturing Yasha’s lips. Yasha moved her arm up to hold herself up, letting the other snake down and grope one of Beau’s breasts. It was significantly better than the ghosting across like before, now pinching and pulling, pawing and prodding. Beau broke the kiss to let out a low moan, her head falling back against the bed.

 

“Yashaa…”

 

“Mmm?” She slowly trailed kisses down Beau’s exposed neck, gently biting at the hollow of her neck.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love this and want this to continue.”

 

“Uh-huh.” She leaned back, her eyes dark and fingers now trailing from her breast up Beau’s arm until their fingers interlaced.

 

“Well, Jester could really come in at any moment, and let’s just say that won’t be fun for either of us if she finds us like this.” Yasha sighed, nodding. “And also where I want this to go won’t really help the whole “I was cut open by a bugbear less than two hours ago” thing.”

 

“Beau.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s times like this I wish I could make you shut up.”

 

“Just go back to what you were doing a few seconds ago and that would work, but… Jester and bugbears.”

 

Yasha lowered herself again, kissing Beau gently. Seconds later, she pulled away, climbing off Beau. Immediately, Beau realized how cold she was without Yasha. Then a shirt hit her in the face.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“Get dressed, everyone is probably wondering where we are.” Yasha was already across the room, looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair.

 

“This shirt’s covered in blood and dirt.”

 

Yasha looked back over her shoulder, walking towards the door. “I don’t know where your clothes are.”

 

“Yasha, wait!”

 

She stopped, the door open, and smiled back at Beau. “Yeah?”

 

“I’ll see you here later?”

 

Yasha chuckled, shaking her head, her hair bouncing as she does. “You’re a trash person.” She shut the door behind her.

 

 “But was that a yes?!” Beau called after.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this??? Will Yasha come back??? Will Beau stop being a useless gay??? 
> 
> Spoiler: Beau will not stop.


End file.
